Sugar
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: Another challenge story which I wrote of free mind.


-1**Sugar?? I'm trying to write only one chapter for each challenge. I am really disorganized with my stories, her in my little room. I don't own the Sisters Grimm or any other copyrighted material mentioned in my story.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sabrina and Puck were in the kitchen late at night, both couldn't sleep and figured they needed a snack. Sabrina loved those peanut butter egg things that always come out at east time, but she didn't like them covered in chocolate, so she set about using Rice Krispies, peanut butter, and powdered sugar, to make her own.

"Puck, can you float up and get me the powdered sugar? I can't reach it and the stepstool seems to be missing… again." Sabrina looked over the ingredients at Puck and his gorgeous green eyes.

"Sure, Ugly. I am gonna eat some of these egg thingies when you're done making them, right?" Puck had that glint in his eyes as he flew up to get the sugar. _Oh, no, here we go again. _Sabrina thought.

"Puck, what are you up to?" Sabrina had risen from her spot at the table and backed against the oven.

"Absolutely nothing, Pus-Brain." he smiled evilly and the next thing they knew, the sugar bag exploded making it look like fresh snow in the kitchen.

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed as she spat out some powdered sugar. Everything was covered in white, probably him too, so she made her way across the kitchen carefully, until she bumped into something.

Green eyes met blue and soon they were wrestling on the floor, more for fun, than letting the rage seep out.

"Granny's gonna kill you when she finds out the mess you made!" Sabrina said as Puck took her to the ground. She flipped over so she was on top of him.

"Yeah, whatever, like she's gonna believe you." Puck smirked.

Sabrina returned the smirk, "Oh, she will, when I run up to her room crying because all I wanted were some peanut butter eggs, and you had to ruin that for me." She jumped up and made for the door. Puck grabbed her ankle, making her belly flop face first into the sugar.

"You're not going anywhere, as long as I can help it." she smiled from above her.

Sabrina spit out yet another mouthful of the white powder. "You and what army?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"You don't want to know." With his free hand, Puck reached into his pocket and pulled out that ever so familiar flute, blew a few notes and his minions filled the kitchen within seconds.

Sabrina's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. "You wouldn't." she challenged.

"Oh, yes I would. Minions, attack!" Puck ordered them.

Soon they were all over Sabrina stinging her and licking the powder off. She started to bleed where they stung, while Puck rolled all over the floor laughing like a maniac.

"OW! Puck, they're hurting me!" Sabrina whined as another wave of pixie stings hit her.

"Ha, ha! They can't be-ha!- I wouldn't- ha!- let them." but when she whimpered again, sounding really weak, he opened his eyes and saw the blood. "Omigosh. Minions STOP!" the lights stopped buzzing around Sabrina and flew shamefully toward their evil leader. "I told you to never again sting this girl, why can't you listen?" the pixies made the tinkling sound that was their laughter. "It's not funny, she's hurt, now GO!" he banished them and they flew off, searching for another victim.

Sabrina had passed out from the blood she lost due to the stings. Puck walked over to her, where red was mixing with white to make a ghastly pink color. He fell to his knees by her side. He never once REALLY tried to hurt her, he was just having some fun, how could it have turned out like this. "Puck." She called out weakly.

"I'm here." Puck responded as he grabbed her hand.

"Help me." she whispered as she passed out once again.

Puck kicked open Granny's door as he carried Sabrina to the bed.

"Lieblings, whatever is going on?" she asked.

"I was just having some fun, but my minions attacked her. I don't know what to do." Puck held Sabrina out to her grandmother.

"Oh, my. Ask mirror for some wounds sealer, and a magical energy soda. Hurry." Puck rushed to Mirror's room as Granny washed Sabrina in the tub. Granny dried her and clothed her, she was still bleeding.

Puck returned with the things asked for and he watched as Granny rubbed the wound sealer all over Sabrina, where she was bleeding. "sit her up and hold her mouth open for me, we have to make her drink this." she opened the soda and some gold fizzes flew out of the can.

Puck sat next to Sabrina, held her up with one arm, and opened her mouth with the other. "Go for it." he said to Granny.

Granny poured some soda into Sabrina's mouth and Puck closed it to make her swallow. They repeated this until the can was empty. "Now, Puck stay with her while I go downstairs and see what disaster you two have caused _this _time." She clomped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sabrina stirred, causing Puck to look at her, instead of dumbly at the door. Their eyes met again. Sabrina started to lean toward Puck, and he leaned forward to her. They kept leaning until, they tilted their heads and their lips met.

It was the most blissful thing they had ever felt. Soft lips smushing together, sucking on one another. Their tongues ran over each other's lips and just as they were about to deepen it…

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The rest is left to your imagination. I tried to make it longer and hold off the kiss til the end, let me know how it is. **


End file.
